1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an in-wheel motor driving device connecting an electric motor's output shaft with a hub of a vehicle wheel coaxially via a speed reducer.
2. Background Art
A conventional in-wheel motor driving device 101 is disclosed in JP-A-2002-247713 (Patent Literature 1) for example.
The in-wheel motor driving device 101 in FIG. 10 includes a motor section 103 which rotatably drives an output shaft 106; a speed reducer section 105 which reduces rotation of the output shaft 106 and transmits the rotation to a wheel-side output shaft 108; a wheel hub bearing section 104 which has a wheel hub 109 connected to the wheel-side output shaft 108; and a drum brake 102 serving as braking equipment.
As shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, the drum brake 102 includes a back plate 110, which is fastened to a housing 107 of the speed reducer section 105 with bolts 111.
Also, in the example shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, the wheel hub bearing section 104 has a fixing ring 112 (fixing member), which is fastened to the housing 107 of the speed reducer section 105 by using bolts 113.
In the example shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, the back plate 110 and the fixing ring 112 are fastened individually to the housing 107 of the speed reducer section 105 by using the bolts 110, 113 respectively as described above. However, the back plate 110 and the fixing ring 112 may be fastened together to the housing 107 of the speed reducer section 105 with the bolts 113 as shown in FIG. 12.